Tag team theory
by i.eccentrica
Summary: They’re broken, jaded and mismatched. They're rag-tag pieces that don't belong sewn together. They’re a team and this is mayhem organized. *1.0 Team Yamato*


-

**A/N**:

1.0 So basically, this is sort of going to be a drabble of **t****eam fics** (team 7,8,10, Hebi/Taka, Yamato, Gai, Kakashi, etc.) in various genres. Yeah.

2.0 i need a better title than the lame-ass one I'm using. Argh.

-

**Disclaimer no jutsu! : I do not own what i do not own.

* * *

**

**Team:** Team Yamato

**Genre:** Angst-ish

**Title: **1.0Definition

* * *

-

_Behind_ **the** _teams_

_They're broken, jaded and mismatched. They're rag-tag pieces that don't belong sewn together. They're a team and this is mayhem organized._

_-_

_-_

Because above everything else they're still a team.

-

-

**Meet**

-

**1.0**

{Team Yamato}

They're the Definition.

-

-

-

i.

Yamato has never been on a Genin team, his childhood was spent staring at white walls in an equally as white room and having needles plunged into him.

So when Yamato is assigned to lead the newly reformed Team 7 on a mission while Kakashi recovers in the hospital he thinks that it would make no difference than leading an ANBU squad.

But then after seeing Sakura and Naruto bicker, a few punches and an awkward Sai making things worst in this tangled up mess of a team, he realizes that it makes _all_ the difference.

ii.

Sai thinks he's an odd puzzle piece because he doesn't seem to fit in anywhere, especially in a team.

All his honest quotes seem to backfire and enrage his fellow teammates even more, he was just doing what the book told him to do after all.

There's still an air of hostility between Ugly, Dickless and himself, but they're eventually able to settle down and share a few laughs and jokes together even though he really doesn't understand any of them.

Sai is not stupid, it doesn't take him long to realize that "being honest" like the book said is not the best approach to "building bonds". He sits down and reconsiders his strategy.

He's never gotten the notion of teamwork before but this, he thinks, is certainly a start.

-

Sai once asked Sakura about friendship, saying that he does not understand the definition in the book he just bought. After an awhile, Sakura grabs the book out of his hands and rips it in half, telling him to learn about friendship himself. After that, Sai doesn't bother to buy a new one.

iii.

Naruto doesn't recognize his ex-teammate when he sees him for the first time in 2 years and judging by the dark aura emitting from the dark haired avenger, Sasuke's in a league of his own and there's no way that Naruto's going to beat him now, Sasuke too knows that very well.

When his life could be taken on a "whim", he realizes that he is so close to breaking his promise to Sakura-chan and losing everything he has ever worked for, and he can't help the anger bubbling in him about feeling inferior to Sasuke just like in their Genin days.

He squashes down the vile emotion and realizes that he's going to have to try even harder if he ever wants to realize his dreams.

Uzumaki Naruto has a resolution, and it's certainly not swaying. Even f he's torn to shreds, he'll take Sasuke back.

iv.

Sakura thinks that star watching will never be the same again, not after this mission at least.

She looks to her right to see Naruto fast asleep and does not fail to notice the lines etched onto his whiskered face and the scars from his newly healed wounds, a frown flickers across his face and he furrows his eyebrows, there is no escape even in dreams from his regrets, his boyish features have long since been replaced with angular lines and Sakura thinks he looks older than he should.

Maturity has since long caught on.

Sakura wonders if drawing is Sai's way of burying his regrets since she has never seen him sad. He is sitting on her left and immersing himself in his art and too preoccupied to notice her stares, for which she is thankful. Sakura can't help but feel a tad bit proud to see that he has stopped reading those stupid books.

She sits up and sees Yamato-taisho sitting on the far end of the field. It is impossible to phantom what he is thinking; he's cool façade fails to betray the thoughts swirling in his head and Sakura is momentary depressed as she is reminded of a certain avenger they just met today. He spares a moment to look in her direction and she wonders if it was regret she saw swirling in his eyes.

Sakura lies back down on the grassy field and stares up at the dark jeweled sky and lets herself forget.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, i failed at Naruto's part. No, you may not throw fruits, shoes, furniture, etc. at me. I apologize for the torture i put you through.**

**So, what now?**

**-Team 7 (pre-time skip) **

**-Team Kakashi (sai, sakura, Naruto) **

**-Team 7 (reunited, sasuke, naruto, sakura)**

**-Team 7 (reunited + Sai)**

**-Hebi/Taka/ whatever Sasuke is gonna name it the future**

**-Team Gai**

**-Team 8**

**-Team 10**

**-The Sannins**

**-Team Minato**

**-er..... does Akatsuki count?**

**Review? :D**


End file.
